


SG1 Drabble

by onlyhereforthesmut



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, kinda romantic actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforthesmut/pseuds/onlyhereforthesmut
Summary: So I started watching SG1 recently and my hormone addled brain went, "hey we could make porn out of this" and I, equally hormone addled, went, "brain, this is the best idea you've had all week". Pity the fools who expect more from me.Each chapter will be tagged with the season and episode name, as well as any and all kinks that may apply. If a chapter doesn't have any kinks tagged, assume it's gonna be pretty vanilla. All of these are one-shots btw.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	SG1 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Daniel decide to test the limits of their new bodies. This one's a bit more romantic than I usually write, so be warned!

They had been there for almost a month. Sam(she refused to call herself anything else) was tired. Well, not tired physically tired, her new body made sure of that. She was trying to fix a leaking pipe in Section 3 when it hit her just how  _ tired _ she was with the monotony of her new life. Day in and day out she, Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c “woken up”, did tasks for Harlan, and wandered aimlessly around the facility until they were needed again. It was almost exciting at first, not counting each member’s existential crises, but the monotony was sinking in. Sam’s thoughts were interrupted when the door behind her slid open. 

“Hey,” Daniel said. “Hey” Sam replied as she screwed the last bolt into place and turned to face him. He had his hands casually in his pockets. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” he asked. “No I just finished” Sam said, “what brings you here?” They had had this conversation so much over the past few weeks that it was almost a greeting. Just formalities to fill the space when there wasn’t anything new to talk about. “I was, uh, done with the vents so I thought I’d find someone to talk to”. That was also a well rehearsed part of this conversation. The boredom set back in. Sam ran a hand through her hair as Daniel rattled off the last thing he had been doing and where he saw Jack last. Then an idea hit her. 

“Daniel, can I kiss you?”

The anthropologist stopped mid sentence and stared at her. “Excuse me?” “Well,” Sam started, “so far my new body seems to work like my old one, but I haven’t tested it’s limits.” She took a casual step closer to him. “So I figured I’d test it out. You know, for science” He swallowed and reached up to readjust his glasses, only remembering that his new body didn’t need them half way through the motion. “If you don’t want to” she continued, “that’s perfectly fine, but-”

“No, no I’m ok with it” he interrupted her, “uh, for science.” Sam took another step into his personal space. “Ok” Daniel reached for her waist, but thought better of it and moved a hand towards her cheek instead. He stopped short of that too, making a “hm” noise before going back to her waist. Sam laughed and snaked her arms around his neck. “Listen, it’s been a while” he murmured as his hands settled on her hips. She just smiled and leaned forward. 

As their mouths met, she was almost taken aback by how soft his lips were. Her eyes drifted closed and she felt one of his hands move up to the small of her back. His synthetic body hummed under her hands. It was nice, really nice. All too soon their lips drifted apart. Daniel was still reeling. She was so…warm. Surprisingly warm. Was their new bodies the reason that she had fit so well against him or was it something else? Maybe he had been alone for too long. Sam moved one hand down to rest on his chest. He realized he hadn’t let go of her. The urge to keep holding her was stronger than he’d anticipated. Her eyes found his, blue on blue. A challenge. He kissed her again. 

It was more forceful this time, and Sam leaned into it. As Daniel pressed kisses against her lips she moved a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He was gentle, but he was firm against her. Sam smiled and opened her mouth against his. He relaxed against her body as their tongues moved against each other. The humming of the pipes in the room faded into white noise. She was focused only on the taste of him. 

Daniel’s mind was static. He was focused only on her hands buried in his hair and the way she was rolling his bottom lip through her teeth. All the confusion and stress of the last month melted away in her mouth. He was focused only on his hands moving up and down her back. Sam moved her assault to the skin exposed by his collar. If he still had a heart beat he was sure he would feel it pounding in his throat. She pressed open mouth kisses along his collar bone. Her body was buzzing with the sensation of him against her. She loved the way his fingers dug into her back when she sucked on the base of his neck, and she loved the way his hair felt tangled in her fingers. She wanted to say like this for at least a week.

“Sam?” Daniel’s low voice cut through the silence. She paused and looked up at him. “I think we should stop.” He took a deep breath as he spoke, like he was trying to compose himself. Sam slid her hands from around his shoulders. “Can I ask why?” Daniel swallowed. “Well,” He wouldn’t make eye contact, “I’m a little, uh, overstimulated.” She glanced down. Sure enough a tent was forming in his pants. She felt her own arousal pulse in her stomach. 

“Daniel..” 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry”

“Daniel”

“It’ll go away on it’s own I promise”

“Daniel”

“What?”

“Why would you think that would make me want to stop?”

Realization clicked in his eyes. He was back on Sam in a second, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer to him. She captured his mouth as he leaned forward, digging her nails into his shoulders as they kissed. His arousal was digging into her stomach in a way that sent electricity to her groin. Daniel made a small sound into her mouth when she brushed her free hand against it. His hands traveled down her body, tracing her curves until he reached the hem of her pants. She ran her palm along his concealed length. His chest tensed against her and he gently grabbed her wrist muttering, “you first” as he sank to his knees. 

Sam should have expected this, it was Daniel for god’s sake, but a jolt of affection shot through her as she watched him remove her shoes and plant a kiss on one of her ankles. A different jolt shot through her when he traced up her clothed leg. He hooked his fingers around the hem of her pants and eased them over her ass, letting her kick them off when they were around her ankles. He sat for a moment, just raking her eyes over her legs, until Sam hooked her thumbs under her panties and pulled them off. Daniel glanced up at her and planted a kiss on her inner thigh. Sam was sure she was dripping down her leg. “You’re stalling” she complained as he kissed higher up her leg. He smiled and pressed his lips against her entrance. 

She was sweet. Sweet in the way the juices on his tongue tasted and sweet in the way she made little breathy sound when he ran his tongue through her folds. Daniel’s erection strained against his pants as he licked at her. To say he hadn’t thought about doing this before would be a bold faced lie. More than once he had lain in bed with his hand down his pants thinking about how she would taste. He fantasized about it more than he was comfortable admitting. Sam squirmed above him. Her hips were moving in small, fluid thrusts against his face. He experimentally sucked at the plain of flesh between her dripping entrance and her clit. “Higher” she breathed above him, ”I’m really close”. Daniel moved his mouth up to cover her clit and sucked again, drinking in the breathy moan that escaped her. Her fingers fisted in his hair and her muscles pulsed as her orgasm came down on her. He held her through it, staying pressed against her dripping pussy until she relaxed. 

Sam glanced down at Daniel as he untucked himself from between her legs. His lips were shinny and his pupils were blown wide as he stood up to face her again. Sam smiled and pulled him to her mouth for a deep kiss. His hands found her hips again and smoothed over the exposed skin of her ass. “You know” she murmured between kisses, “I think it’s really unfair that I’m the only one losing clothes”. “Horrible unfair” he grinned as she ran her hand under his shirt. He kept his lips on her for as long as he could as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the same direction as her pants. 

Sam paused to run her hands over the smooth expanse of his chest. He was more muscular than she had expected, and it made the tingling in her stomach intensify. Daniel leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. They went slower this time, drinking each other in like they had all the time in the world. It almost felt like they did. His fingers brushed past her cheek and gently tangled in her hair. She slid her hand up his chest and smoothed her palm over the back of his neck. Their bodies hummed together. 

A hiss escaped from Daniel as Sam shifted slightly in his arms. She looked down to realize that she had pressed against the bulge in his pants. She glanced up at him and smiled. “Your turn”. He watched her through half lidded eyes as she slipped out of his arms and onto her knees in front of him. She started with his shoes like he had, pulling them off one at a time and tossing them somewhere in the room. His pants were eased off too as she planted kisses along his exposed stomach. Daniel groaned softly as she worked his stiff cock free of his boxers. Her face was inches from its tip. Her breath was tantalizingly hot on his newly exposed skin. He let out another breath as she wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft. Pressure coiled in his abdomen as her calloused fingers moved up and down his length. He glanced down at her just in time to see her press her lips against the head of his cock. 

Sam pushed her lips over the tip of his swollen member. He groaned above her as she took him further. To say she hadn’t thought about this would be a bold faced lie. Her hand kept working his shaft while she sucked, drawing delicious little sounds from his lips. He tasted amazing. She felt one on his hands nestle itself in her hair as she bobbed her head along his shaft. He was taking deep breaths like he was trying to calm himself. It didn’t stop his hips from twitching forward. Sam smiled to herself and lurched forward to take his entire cock in her mouth. She would be damned if he didn’t enjoy this as much as she had. She heard him moan something under his breath, so she did it again, taking him as far as she could. His hand fisted in her hair and his hips bucked forward. He didn’t want to cum like this. “Sam...” he started, “I want..” She pulled back so her lips were just around the tip of his erection and looked up at him. God she looked good like that. “I want to be inside you”. A blush spread across her cheeks. “If- if you’re ok with that of course” he stammered. She rose off her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Yes”

Sam’s shirt was discarded along with her bra as the two of them kissed their way across the room. Her back hit the wall with a soft thud, followed by Daniel’s hands as he caged her between his body and the metal. His cock rubbed against her core as their lips collided. He reached between them and ran his fingers along her slit. She was dripping. He rubbed the head of his member along her folds, reveling in the feel of it. Sam cupped his cheek with her hand and nodded. He pushed in. 

He filled her one tantalizing inch at a time. She was warm and wet and soft and so  _ good _ . Her fingers dug into him as their hips met. Sam cursed softly. She felt so...full. “You ok?” Daniel breathed into her ear. “Yeah” she murmured back. She was more than ok. She was so much more than ok. He was warm and solid and deep and so  _ good _ . He felt even better when he started to move. Her hands roamed his body as he thrust into her, slow and steady, sending shivers up and down her spine. They smoothed over his face, his shoulders, his back, trying to touch as much of him as possible. Sam’s hips matched his rhythm as they sped up, clenching around him and drawing a stifled sound from his mouth. She was intoxicating. Pressure built in his stomach as she moved with him, intensified by her fingers along his spine. Her face was flushed and her pupils were blown wide as she watched him through half lidded eyes. He needed her. 

A moan bubbled from Sam’s throat as Daniel sped up again. Her hips were moving without her input, chasing the sweet feeling of him filling her over and over. His breath was hot on her face and one of his hands had gripped her waist so he could pound into her further. The coil in her abdomen was wound so tight that she felt like she could burst at any moment. She went over the edge when he whispered her name in her ear like it was the last thing he ever wanted to say. Their rhythm stuttered as her walls closed down around Daniel. Her hips jerked forward and she had to put her full weight against the wall to keep from tipping over. His cock twitched inside her and with a grunt he wrenched herself from her body. Hot liquid splattered against her stomach as his hips jerked, his eyes squeezed shut as the tremors passed. Soft fingers brushed his cheek and he raised his head to meet Sam’s eyes. Her thumb smoothed over his cheekbone and she craned her head forward to plant a kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed her back. 

Eventually, Daniel moved away from the wall to find his clothes. Sam reached down to inspect the warm liquid on her abdomen. It looked the same as the liquid running through their veins. “Sorry about that” Daniel said as he walked back over to hand her her bra, “I didn’t want to, uh….Well we don’t know if you can get pregnant...” he trailed off. She cracked a smile. “At least we know  _ your _ genitals still work fine”. He laughed and tossed her a rag from the toolbox she had been using before he’d come in. Both of them jumped when a voice crackled over the loudspeakers. 

“VENTS ARE CLOGGED. I REPEAT, THE VENTS ARE CLOGGED”

Sam sighed. “We have got to figure out a better way to stop that from happening” Daniel groaned as he pulled his shirt over his head. She made an exasperated noise and finished putting on her pants. “You take the one in section one and I’ll take the one in section three?” she asked. “Sounds good” he replied, “see you in a bit”. He leaned over to give her one last kiss before taking off down the hall. Sam smiled as she started running in the other direction. Maybe being a robot wouldn’t be so bad. 


End file.
